As a substrate connecting member which connects electronic circuit boards which are stacked, a substrate connecting member described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-144399) is available. This substrate connecting member is a member which covers a core body made of a stiff conductor by an elastic body, and which covers the surrounding of the elastic body by an electroconductive material. By structuring the substrate connecting member in such manner, there is an effect that heating is not necessary to separate the electronic circuit board at the time of a repairing job.
Moreover, as another conventional example, for realizing a small and a highly dense substrate in which electronic components are built-in, a structure in which, electrodes of the electronic components are exposed by carrying out a process of grinding and perforating on a resin after the electronic components are fixed by resin in a through hole in a circuit-board main body, and further, a circuit layer is formed on a front and a rear surface of the circuit-board main body, has been proposed.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-144399